The Bench
by funkycassidy
Summary: There he was sitting on our bench. The boy with the golden eyes. There she was sitting on our bench. The girl with the red hair. The bench has meant a great deal to both of them before they met. As they meet on which is supposed to be one of the worst days of their lives they cannot think it's one of the best days too. Can they both be each others light through the darkness?


12 year old Clary's POV

I ran home from school as fast as I could. I was so proud of my drawing of me, my mom and Luke. Luke isn't my dad if that's what you're thinking. My dad, Valentine was a party person in college. Him and my mom went to the same college. She got really drunk one night and so was he. Then BAM! Baby Clary on the way. My mom left with me when I was two weeks old because Valentine was mentally unstable and she didn't want t put my in any danger whatsoever. Luke is my step dad. He and my Mom met while she was looking for a first edition copy of A Tale of Two Cities. They were instantly in love. When Luke proposed to my Mom he gave her a first edition of A Tale of Two Cities and wrote on the dedication 'Jocelyn, Will you marry me?'. Then she looked over to him and he was down on one knee with a ring (Little cheesy if you ask me). Luke is my dad though in ways Valenine will never be.

As I was sprinting along the streetwalk I was getting really out of breath that's when I seen Simon. Simon has been my bestfriend since I moved to New York four and a half years ago. I move all the way over here from Los Angeles but I'm not supposed to tell people that because of Valentine.

As I crept up behind Simon who was drooling over the comic book store window. I shouted "BOO!" right in his ear. Simon started screaming like a little girl wanting her pacifier. I was in a fit of giggles listening to my bestfriend shout "THIS ISN'T FUNNY CLARY!"  
>"Oh c'mon Simon you know it's just a teensy weensy bit funny," I said trying to contain my laughter and failing miserably.<br>"This isn't funny Clary! I could've had a heart attack and died!" Screamed Simon while people on the street was staring at us. His words made me sad and I started to cry. I didn't want to lose my bestfriend. I ran over to hug him while repating over and over while crying "I'm so sorry Simon. I won't do it again. I don't want to lose you!" I was hysterical while Simon stood rubbing my back and whispered soothing words in my ear.  
>"Don't worry Clary I'll never leave you. Even when you're old and wrinkly and smell of cat's pee,"<br>I started giggling again at this.  
>"Do you want to come to my house for dinner?" I asked Simon. He was nodding his head enthusiastically. My Mom was a chef at some fancy restaraunt called Taki's. To say she was good was the understatment of the year.<p>

As me and Simon walked home talking about everything and nothing at the same time I was really happy that I could have a perfect life. As we got closer to my house we heard sirens. I may be twelve but I know what that means and it isn't good. We picked up our pace and seen three paramedics leave my house with a full black body bag.

I looked about frantically for my mom or Luke. I finally spotted Luke talking to and young police officer in uniform. My attention wasn't on the officer though. Luke looked terrible with his face tearstained and blotchy. His shirt was torn to shreds and his undershirt was covered in dried blood. Not to mention his arm was in a sling. As he finally caught my gaze he pushed past the police officer and ran over to me and pulled me to the ground and into a bone crushing hug while crying even harder than before. "Luke..." I whispered "... what's going on." I asked afraid of the answer.  
>Luke hesitantly let go of me with a deep sorrow in his eyes. Finally he broke the silence by saying between sobs "Clary... it's you're mom... something... terrible has happened." He broke off with a heart wrenching sob. "Luke what is it?" I demanded even more afraid of the answer than before.<br>"It was Valentine..." Luke said in barely a whisper "... he came back for you... he killed your mother."

I screamed an earshattering scream. A scream louder than two thanksgiving day football games put together. It was my fault. He came back for me. It's all my fault she's dead. She's dead. "No she can't be dead. She's not dead. No this is just some joke. A really sick joke." I screamed like a mad woman.

She's not dead because then I'd have no one to go wedding dress shopping with for my wedding. No one to tell all my problems to. No one to make me the best chicken soup ever when I'm ill. I got up from the ground and backed away then ran. No I didn't run. I sprinted faster than Usain Bolt while ignoring the shouts of my name from Luke and Simon.

I ran all the way to centeral park all the way from Brooklyn to our bench. Me and my Mom's. We found it when we first arrived from Los Angeles. No matter the weather conditions or if we were critially ill nothing would stop us coming to this bench the first Thursday of every month. I just kept running until I got 20 feet from within the bench.

There was a boy sitting there all alone. A boy round about my age. A boy with golden blond shaggy hair, beautiful compared to my fizzy red bed head hair.  
>The boy with golden eyes.<p>

Even though he was beautiful. He was on my bench and I needed it more than him right now. I casually walked up to him and gazed at him even though he was sitting down he was only an inch or two smaller. Considering I'm barely 5"2 it was kinda expected and he looked tall like basketball player tall.  
>"Um...Excuse me?" I asked stammering.<br>"Yes?" He snapped back as if he was annnoyed by my presence. Well if he was gonna give me attitude he's gonna get one back.  
>"Can you leave please?" I replied bitterly. Then all of a sudden the bastard decides to start laughing.<br>"What! What's so funny?" I growled. The bastard just laughed even harder. I gave up and tried to walk away but then he grabbed my wrist. Not roughly but gentle like a feather but knowing the klutz I am I suddenly lost my balance and toppled over while smacking my head off the bench. Then everything went black.  
> <p>


End file.
